westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Meetings Before Lunch
ARREST AT FRAT PARTY ATTENDED BY PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER COULD BE EXPLOSIVE; CARL LUMBLY ('CAGNEY & LACEY') GUEST-STARS -- When Zoey (guest star Elisabeth Moss) attends a college fraternity party in which one of her friends is busted for using illegal drugs, C.J. (Allison Janney) struggles to keep the embarrassing story out of the press while the White House staff celebrates the confirmation of their nominee, Judge Mendoza (Edward James Olmos, not seen), for the Supreme Court. An uncomfortable Josh (Bradley Whitford) is assigned to talk with the administration's controversial nominee (guest star Carl Lumbly, "Cagney & Lacey," "EZ Streets") for assistant attorney general for civil rights who advocates that African-Americans receive financial reparations for slavery. Elsewhere, Sam (Rob Lowe) crosses swords with Mallory (guest star Allison Smith) over the issue of private school vouchers while Mandy (Moira Kelly) lobbies to secure two new pandas for the National Zoo. Summary Six Meetings Before Lunch Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Carl Lumbly as Jeff Breckenridge Recurring cast :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Suzy Nakamura as Cathy :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien Guest Starring :Jorja Fox as Gina Toscano :Lindsay Sloane as Stacy :Christopher Wynne as Edgar Drumm Co-Starring :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kenneth Choi as Mike (Agent) :Todd Sandler as Secret Service Agent :Kimiko Gelman as Secret Service Agent Kelly :Heather Dawn as College Student #1 :Erin Leshawn Wiley as College Student #2 Uncredited :Michael O'Neill as Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield Quotes :Mallory O'Brien: Wow. :Sam Seaborn: What? :Mallory O'Brien: For a guy who's trying to date me, that was pretty snotty. :Sam Seaborn: Well, hang on. These are office hours. If I'd know I was working on that I would have had a whole different attitude. :Mallory O'Brien: How could you write that position paper? :Sam Seaborn: Which position paper? :Mallory O'Brien: Don't play dumb with me. :Sam Seaborn: No, honestly I am dumb. Most of the time I'm playing smart. :Gina Toscano: I'm gonna look through an FBI photo album of teenage Nazis. :C.J. Cregg: Why? :Gina Toscano: I'm on a break. :Margaret Hooper: Hey, Toby. :Toby Ziegler: Hey there, Margaret. :Margaret Hooper: You all right? :Toby Ziegler: Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be? :Margaret Hooper: You don't usually say "Hey there Margaret." :Toby Ziegler: What do I usually say? :Margaret Hooper: You usually growl something inaudible. :Toby Ziegler: Not today... You on the other hand should turn that frown upside down. :Margaret Hooper: Excuse me? :Toby Ziegler: Let a smile be your umbrella. :Margaret Hooper: Okay, now you're scaring the crap out of me. :(They walk off in separate directions.) :Toby Ziegler: (Singing) Gray skies are going to clear up... Hi Bobby. Put on a happy face. Hi Janet. :Mandy Hampton: 'I was thinking that it would be a good idea - as a symbol to signal how serious we are about our relationship with China - if we asked them for another bear. :'Toby Ziegler: 'I think it would be a good idea - as a symbol to signal that China is serious about a relationship with ''us - if they stopped running over their citizens with tanks. :'Mandy: '''Toby... :'Toby: 'Mandy! Call the embassy; have them send us over a damn bear! What's the problem?! :'Mandy: 'First of all, Pandas are very rare. And there are ''maybe a thousand of them and they're only in China. :'Toby: '''We only need one. :'Mandy: We need two. :Toby: 'Why? :'Mandy: 'Because the other one will get lonely. :'Toby: ''(Simultaneously) The other one will get lonely. Then have them send us two. :'Mandy: 'Second of all, China's not inclined to give us gifts right now. :'Toby: 'Then get us 2 regular bears, a bucket white paint, a bucket of black paint, bam bam next case! :'Mandy: '''It's hard to believe that the Wildlife Lobby was nervous about you."The West Wing" Six Meetings Before Lunch (2000) — Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Trivia *Josh gets so threatened by the racism white people are responsible for that he attempts to whitesplain white soldiers' white saviour "legacy" in the Civil War to Breckenridge, who actually allows him to say that and move on. *The staff making a big deal about C.J. singing "The Jackal" is similar to another Sorkin show's episode plot. In the Sports Night episode "Dear Louise" the staff of the show makes a big deal about Dana (Felicity Huffman) drinking Margaritas and singing "Boogie Shoes." *Mandy and Toby both vow to get revenge on Josh after he set the two up to have a meeting about the panda bear. However, no such retribution has ever taken place on screen. *Sam Seaborn's middle name is Norman. *President Bartlet tells Charlie that George Washington copied down the rules of civility at age 14. However, George Washington was only 13 when, in 1745, he jotted down a lengthy set of social rules in his school workbook. *Josh's grandfather was once imprisoned at the concentration camp Birkenau but survived before moving to the US. Photos 118.png 118pandas.png 118mandy.png 118toby.png 118zampton.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1